The Clans Decide/Allgemein
thumb|250px|The Clans Decide The Clans Decide ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Victoria Holmes. In der Kurzgeschichte wird beschrieben, was passieren würde, wenn Feuerstern für eine kurze Zeitspanne der Anführer aller vier Clans wäre. Inhalt Die Geschichte beginnt damit, dass Feuerstern zwei verletzte FlussClan-Krieger, Springschweif und Otterherz, an der DonnerClan-SchattenClan-Grenze findet, kaum noch am Leben, von einer SchattenClan-Patrouille wegen übertreten der Grenze über ihr Territorium gejagt. Feuerstern will sie in das DonnerClan-Lager bringen, wird aber von der Patroulie, die die FlussClan-Krieger verfolgt hat aufgehalten. Feuerstern sagt, dass es in dieser Blattleere schon zu viele Kämpfe gegeben hat., und er eine Versammlung aller Clans einberufen will. Auf der Versammlung bittet er die Clans, die Reste ihrer Frischbeute zu teilen und mit dem Kämpfen aufzuhören. Er wird von vielen Katzen in Frage gestellt, einschließlich von Fetzohr, der meint, dass wenn sie Beute fangen können und dabei Grenzen übertreten, sie dass auch tuen werden und es nicht ihr Problem ist, wenn die anderen ihr Territorium nicht verteidigen können. Feuerstern entscheidet zu gehen, als Moospelz zu ihm kommt und ihn bittet, zurückzukommen. Feuerstern kommt zögerlich zurück und sieht Schwarzkralle und Fetzohr kämpfen. Er unterbricht sie und gerade dann bemerkt Otterherz die Sterne und erzählt den Clans, dass der SternenClan gekommen sei und dass sie diese Versammlung genehmigen. Die Katzen beginnen wieder zu streiten, doch Häherfeder unterbricht sie und sagt, dass sie eine Abstimmung halten sollen und jede Katze über ihre Zukunft entscheiden könne. Er erklärt, dass jede Katze die Chance erhält, einen Stein auf einen Haufen zu legen. Ein Haufen für die Katzen, die Feuerstern als alleinigen Anfürer wollen, und einer für Katzen, die von einzelnen Anführern angeführt werden möchten. Er steckt einen Stock auf den Boden und sagt ihnen, dass die Katzen, die Feuerstern unterstützen, ihre Steine auf der einen Seite des Stabes befördern können und die Katzen die einzelne Anführer befürworten auf die andere Seite. Schwarzstern beginnt die Abstimmung und stimmt für einzelne Führer, der Rest der SchattenClan folgt dieser Entscheidung, bis Eschenkralle an der Reihe ist. Er stimmt für Feuerstern und Schneevogel und Bernsteinpelz tun das gleiche. Von dem FlussClan stimmen unüberraschend Nebelfuß, Otterherz, Moospelz und Springschweif für Feuerstern doch unerwartet stimmen Minzfell und Schilfbart für Feuerstern. Schilfbart erzählt ihm, dass er ihn vor der Flut gerettet habe und er glaubte, Feuerstern könne es wieder tun. Die meisten FlussClan-Katzen stimmen für Feuerstern. Leopardenstern legt ihren Stein traurig auf die andere Seite des Stapels und fragt ihren Clan, ob sie ihr so für all die Monde, die sie seine Anführerin war, dankte. Nebelfuß ruft, dass sie nichts Unrechtes getan habe, aber der Rest des FlussClan wolle Frieden, um ihnen eine Chance zu haben, sich zu erholen. Leopardenstern antwortet, dass sie beweisen müssten, dass sie sich loyal gegenüber beiden Anführern verhielt. Aus dem WindClan stimmt Kurzstern für Feuerstern und sagt, dass wenn Feuerstern einen Weg finden würde, ohne Beute zu stehlen zu überleben, würde er ihm wegen der alten Zeiten zuhören. Fetzohr, Nachtwolke und Aschenfuß geben ihr Stimmrecht den einzelnen Führern. Aschenfuß sagt, dass sie an Kurzstern glaubt, der sie durch die harte Blattleere führen würde. Als der DonnerClan an der Reihe ist, sagt Sandsturm, dass Feuerstern es nicht wagen soll, gegen sich zu stimmen. Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle aus dem DonnerClan stimmen für Feuerstern, Borkenpelz, Dornenkralle, Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz für die einzelnen Anführer, mit der Bemerkung von Borkenpelz, dass Feuerstern der Anführer des DonnerClans und nicht der anderen Clans ist. Häherfeder, Rindengesicht, Kleinwolke und Mottenflügel legen die Steine in zwei Reihen, und die "Feuerstern-Linie" erstreckt sich länger. Er dankt ihnen und erzählt den Katzen, dass sie in jedem Viertelmond zusammenkommen, um die übrig gebliebenen Beute zu teilen, und wenn sie nicht genau die Frischbeute nehmen, die sie brauchen, oder wenn sie die übrig gebliebenen Frischbeutestücke für ihre eigenen Clangefährten behielten, würde der SternenClan ihr Richter sein, nicht er. und sobald die ersten grünen Knospen auf den DonnerClan-Bäumen erschienen, werden die Clans wieder vier Anführer haben. Quelle www.warriorcats.com Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten